


Reduce

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [43]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie remembered the important things about Hoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reduce

 

It was impossible to explain the things that happened on Hoth to anyone who hadn’t been there. For those others it was easier to reduce the experience to cold hard facts about the climate and battle losses. However, it was more than just the cold that seeped into everything, or the close-quarters needed to keep both people and equipment insulated as much as possible, or the lack of any comforts like fresh fruit or rec rooms that bound the Hoth survivors together. They had all developed a closeness from that shared discomfort and danger that went beyond anything that grew during their time in other bases, on other planets.

Hobbie could remember how the base had always seemed so small, and yet they had so many people there and so much space in the hangers for their ships. It was really a small city, but it had felt so intimate when living there, as though they were all living on top of one another.

He could remember how Wes would kiss them all when they got back from patrols, so exuberant and full of life, and wanting to be everywhere at once. He could remember the entire squadron sitting in Luke’s room, playing sabaac and talking late into the night. He remembered how Princess Leia (just call me Leia) would sometimes join them, and how he looked down in the middle of a game once to find that she had fallen asleep against him, and how scared he was that he would move and wake her up. He remembered how they teased Tycho until he finally worked up the courage to call her Leia instead of by her title, and how she had laughed and thanked him for finally remembering her name.

He could remember how young they all were, waiting for news from the other bases and Rebel cells, worried about their friends that were engaging in more active battles. Scared to get bad news, or no news at all, but excited every time the smallest thing went their way. He could remember conversations with Tycho about what would happen to them if they were caught; they had been told that defectors weren’t even given a trial, just a blaster bolt to the head. The fears were never enough to turn them from their path though.

He remembered all of that, and he knew that the others did as well, because if someone mentioned Hoth Wes would get that look in his eyes and would grab the closest Rogue and enthusiastically kiss them.   Tycho would blush and look away from them all, Wedge would get quiet and shake his head as if shaking away the memories, and Luke would shiver as though he still felt the cold. And Hobbie would look at his friends and think that even though they had been cold and miserable, it was one of the best times of his life.


End file.
